The Devil's Playground
by Ofwindandwhispers
Summary: Story on Hiatus! What secrets lay behind the dark cold walls of Ba Sing Se?Secrets of betrayal,Lust,hate,love,passion,seduction,and death .Truly Ba Sing Se is as treacherous as The devil's own Playground.


**A/N:this is my first fanfic so please give me some constructive critisism AkA: reveiws! At this point im not telling who the pairs are or any thing you will just have to read and keep up with my story to find out. kay? umm...this is slightly AU. it takes place before the GAang get to Ba Sing Se. **

**Katara is 15 Sokka is 17 Zuko is 17 Aang is 12 and Toph is 11**

**Summery: **What secrets lay behind the dark cold walls of Ba Sing Se?Secrets of betrayal, Lust, hate, love, passion, seduction.Truly Ba Sing Se is as treacherous as The devil's own Playground.

* * *

**_The Devil's Playground:_**

Chapter one

_**A Good Morning**_

* * *

The morning sun rose up slowly, her golden rays lazily climbing over the Dark Cold walls of Ba Sing Se, illumining the city in a glorious golden hue of sunlight. the city began to sir , Merchants opened their shops, a lone cabbage cart sat in front of a small tea shop. The city was now bustling with activity. The sun was high in the sky and yet the tea shop and small homes were still in the shadow of the great wall that surrounded Ba Sing Se. The shadowed street s near the small tea shop seemed almost empty save for two looming shadows making their way up a small hill. A small humming could be heard in the distance; in the same direction of the approaching strangers. As the shadows came closer so did the singing, it was a low and cheerful tune and it sounded as if it were being sang by a very drunk or senile old man (though either one would describe him perfectly)

"Fire, Fire Burn so bright; Beauty, Beauty of this light…uh what comes next…oh yeah…MAKE MY TEA!", sang a jolly looking old man dancing in a green apron trimmed in gold. Finishing off with a spin, he and a stern but wary looking teenager came to a halt in front of the small tea shop at the crown of the hill.

"Ugh! Uncle how many times do I have to tell you it's 'Fire, Fire burning bright; Beauty, Beauty of THIS light make ME A KING'; Not 'Make my tea'!" the youth corrected remembering the childhood song his mother had taught him long, long ago.

"Oh, sorry prince Zuko….uhhhh," the jolly old man looked around nervously to see if any one was listening (the streets appeared to be empty), "I Mean…Li"

The youth, Li rolled his eyes in annoyance. True he loved his Uncle dearly as if he was his own father ; all ways when Zuko needed help his Uncle was the only one that showed compassion for the boy (other than his mother), and after he was banished Iroh, his uncle, was there to look after him to make shore that he was Safe and healthy. (And that he drank enough tea .)

The pair made their way to the small tea shop in silence as the old cabbage carts man walked out of the small tea shop, smiling to the pair as they passed. Distracted the carts man tripped over his wheel stopper sending his cart containing his beloved cabbage rolling down the hill. So Li and his uncle started the day to the ever so pleasant yelling of the poor unfortunate cabbage carts man.

* * *

At that same moment as the golden rays brightened up (well somewhat) the city, despite its big cold walls, what appeared to be a trio of companions slowly began to stir.

A young boy with peculiar marks on his shiny bald head and hands lazily rose from an apparent terrible sleep.

He rubbed his sleep crusted eyes, yawned then scratched his baled Arrowed head.

"Hmmm…," he said. "That was a weird dream."

Flash back

Looking out from blurry eyes he felt some thing warm and wet glide down his face. He looked around in a panic, trying to move his arms to wipe away the tears; he realized he was tied to a post and unable to move. He blinked and shook his head to clear his vision his efforts were barely rewarded: his vision was cleared only a little.

He looked over to his left to see a barely conscious teen tied to a post, just like him. He, the teen, had a gash on his right temple and a swollen black eye. His hair was loose and falling in his eyes and his blue water tribe clothing was stained blood red from a wound on his side. Looking to his right the balled boy saw a post farther away than the teen's. He saw on the post a familiar figure tied to it, but he just could not place it…

Turning his head so that he was looking center right he saw a dark foreboding figure behind a massive wall of fire. Just before the wall was the silhouette of a teenager about the teen's, that was tied to the post, height kneeling. The figure appeared male kneeling down in the shadows. He heard voices, but they were too muffled to make out. The kneeling youth nods his head, stands and turns to the post to the far right... and the next thing the boy (hopefully you know who he is by now) knows he…WAKES UP!

-END FLASH BACK-

The blue panted boy went over to the fire across from his bed (if that's what you could even call it that). He looked to his left and saw a sleeping (and snoring loudly) teen (the one from his dream) and to his right he saw a peacefully sleeping girl.

The girl snuggled deeper in to her palate, further tangling her long soft dark brown hair. Humming in her sleep it almost sounded like a song.

The boy with arrows looked lovingly at the girl, his eyes tracing every curl in her hair. Looking over her soft Carmel skin, he almost didn't want to wake her. She was sleeping so well…

"KATARA,"yelled the boy (what I said almost), disturbing the girl from a peaceful sleep. "What's for breakfast?"

Katara's eyes shot open her eyes as soon as she heard her name yelled, and looked over at a dark skinned boy to her right.

"Is Sokka still sleeping? I mean after that loud awakening?" the girl, now, known as Katara asked in a small sleepy voice. "Thanks Aang," she said sarcastically.

"Yo--,"Aang's response was cut short by a lou--

"Twinkle-toes," said a loud girlish voice from under a rather large boulder.

"y-yes," said the boy nervously in response to the girl's voice.

The boulder sprang in the air reviling that it had been hollowed out as a cave like tent. Under the shelter a small girl no more than eleven was the source of the voice that caused Aang to fidget nervously.

"Was it you that just yelled so rudely and woke up the whole camp," she looked over at the snoring Sokka drooling on his pillow and mumbling something incoherently in his sleep.

"Well almost the whole camp," she said dryly.

"Yup," he replied cheerfully though his nervousness was still present on his face, as he contemplated what the unpredictable blind girl was up to.

"Hey twinkle-toes," she said innocently in an extremely childish voice walking sweetly over to him…

"THINK FAST!" She yells (Sokka just turns over in his puddle of drool to his side still mumbling some thing about bacon), as she, quicker than lighting brings up her leg and slams it down hard on the roughed ground. The earth under Aang shoots up sending him flying through the air. Aang catches him self, using his air bending, and lands gently in front of his blind companion laughing.

"Ha! Good one Toph," he exclaims still laughing.

Hearing a soft clank, clank, clank Toph and Aang looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Katara looked up apologetically to the pair, and then looked over to her left to see Sokka stir.

"Why do you guys have to be so loud," Sokka complained sleepily.

The trio looked over to their water tribe companion with seemingly sober faces. But the image was soon shattered when they all burst out laughing.

"Wah," Sokka asked. "What's so funny?"

"So, Katara what's for breakfast?" Toph asked ignoring Sokka's question.

"Ummm…,"Katara mumbled looking through their supplies. "I was thinking nothing with a side order of Dust," she said turning around to face them holding out a plate with just that out to them. "We need supplies."

Sokka, not hearing what his sister just said, looked hopefully at the plate.

"Ya know what I think-" Sokka began.

"No" Toph muttered under her breath.

"I think we need supplies." Sokka finished happily.

"Yes pretty boy your right," Toph said sarcastically to Sokka.

"Really, Toph! Do you really think I'm pretty," Sokka asked oblivious to Toph's sarcasm.

Toph slapped her forehead, but then smiled slyly.

"Yes, Sokka I think that you are the prettiest girl I've ever SEEN, Toph said with an emphasis on seen.

"Thanks," Sokka began, "Hey wait in not-but you can't-" Sokka tried to say.

But Toph had already left to start packing. The group started packing for the rest of their journey in to Ba Sing Se. All the while Momo slept peacefully in a green earth kingdom bag.

* * *

**E/N: Hoped you liked it i already have the next chapter writin i just need to type it up and if i get enough reveiws then ill post it. So the sooner I get at least 5 reveiws then the sooner i'll post.**

**-Of Wind and Whispers **


End file.
